


58

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	58

58  
从北京回B组的第二天晚上，丁导儿给王凯打电话，问他看见自己发在群里的内容没有。王凯摁了免提，在微信界面里找出上一部电影那个群，嘴里应道：“诶，我在片场大概扫了一眼，还没来得及细看，您说您说。”其实从下映之后他就把这个群设定成不提醒了，未读信息提示早超过了99条，一点开唰唰往上滚，看得人眼花。  
“宣发的王八蛋拿了钱不办事，就这么算了？起码总得给个说法吧！”一提起这件事丁导儿口气就特别冲，“那可不是三瓜俩枣的小钱，真金白银三千七百万啊！！”  
王凯终于看见了丁导儿今天中午发的那七八条，连起来看就是个夹枪带棒的檄文，目的是想逼着宣发公布费用明细，具体到每一项每一场每个物料。拍电影和发行电影其实都有很多账目是说不清的，比如说要一百个群演，最后可能来八十个，或者六十个，领工资的时候还是按一百个人领，这种事大家都心知肚明，凑合着能把账对上就行，看来丁导儿是打算彻底撕破脸了。王凯有点不知道说什么好，这是让自己表态站队的意思？  
“……都过去好几个月了，他们公司能认吗？还是说，您手里现在有证据？靠得住吗？”  
“要是有证据我早就告他们去了！”丁导委屈得咬牙切齿，“当时还是我牵的头，京西文化那边觉得宣发肯定给我回扣了，这事儿根本没法解释，我冤不冤你说！”  
别人上哪儿知道您冤不冤去？王凯嗯嗯地虚应着，丁导儿叹口气，他还是头一回赔本赔成这样，而且还不清不楚的，也不知道合作了好几部电影的投资方以后还肯不肯信任他：“行吧，我过两天就发微博，没别的意思，就是告诉你有这么个事。要是能多少弄回来点儿，尽量先把你那份给你。”  
其实丁导儿最后这句话王凯没当真，视频的时候直接当成笑话说给靳东听了。不过靳东听完没笑，问他：“你是不是又让两句好话就哄得忘了自己姓什么了？”  
王凯摇头：“没有，我知道丁导儿忽悠我呢。先不说这个钱能不能要回来，就是真要回来了也轮不着我啊。排在我前边的投资方那么多，哪个不比我脑袋大——”他本来还说得挺认真的，不知怎么突然噗地笑出来，收都收不住，一边前仰后合一边朝手机那边的靳东摆手，“哥，内什么，我不是说你啊！真不是！！”  
“……越描越黑，你要是不解释我也真没往那上想啊。”靳东虚虚一指屏幕上角王凯的脸，“惯得你。”  
王凯笑得连连咳嗽，靳东皱眉：“又熏着了？”  
“不是，就，咳咳，笑呛了，”王凯赶紧捞过保温杯抿了一口，杯里头浓浓泡着罗汉果蜂蜜水，润肺护嗓的，“没事，没到我的时候我一直戴着口罩呢，不要紧的。”  
B组除了一点儿大学的戏，绝大多数镜头都是在南京周边某个硫铁矿厂区拍的，工厂正常生产，他们借景拍戏，只有一条不好——生产废气那个味儿能当毒气弹使，头天进厂的时候场记不留神站在下风头愣是给熏哭了。王凯不是个娇气人，本来也没太当回事，可每次在A组拍农村戏都好好的，一到B组就咳嗽。来回转了两三次组，这个规律靳东也看出来了，他心想可能是去年气胸那回伤了底子，可是光知道有什么用呢，戏不能不拍，自己又替不了他。  
再粗心的老爷们儿疼起人来也能疼到十二分，“替不了”三个字在靳东心里硌了一宿，次日上午他打发助理去订了两份润肺的老火汤，下午收工便带着一罐花胶响螺片海底椰，一罐南北杏川贝煲鹧鸪探班去也。  
靳东直到飞机落地才给王凯打电话，想给他个惊喜，结果电话是经纪人接的：“东哥？您……”  
“嗯是我。王凯呢？”  
“今天导演安排了夜戏，有点不太顺，应该还有一段时间才能回去。我待会告诉凯哥给您回电话？”  
“把酒店地址告诉我，”靳东想想改了口，“算了。干脆你回酒店一趟吧，我带了吃的，正好你给捎过去。今天夜戏拍什么？是他卡壳了还是别人？”  
“……啊，哦，拍凯哥值夜班睡着了，内个，嗯，戏里的女朋友趴在身边陪了一宿。”经纪人特意强调是“戏里的女朋友”，接着又说，“凯哥笑场两次了都。诶您等等，这条导演过了，我叫凯哥接电话——”  
“喂？”王凯声音里还带着笑，一听就是心情很好的样子，靳东明明没吃醋也要故意压低声音逗他，“大晚上的，这是和谁打情骂俏呢？”  
“还有谁啊，你呗！”王凯接得很溜，“你也收工了？”  
“嗯，不但早早收工，还千里迢迢给你带了宵夜，你看你是不是应该感动一下？”  
“……太应该了。你等等啊，我马上就回去。”  
这个“马上”真的是半点水分都没有，王凯妆没卸，衣服也没换，干干净净的细条纹白衬衫，袖口扣着，领口微敞，裤子也是戏里的，样式很老的那种西裤，靳东一看就笑了：“你别说，还真是八十年代穿越过来的。这种衬衫我以前也穿过。”  
“我这个是85、86年左右了吧，唔，你当时得有……”王凯一边乐，一边伸手在自己腰附近比划一下：“这么高？”  
“半大小子谁穿衬衫啊，我刚进中戏的时候还这么穿，条纹的，黑的，当时好像还流行粉的，”靳东回忆得自己都想笑，“穿黑的流行就扣中间那俩扣儿，一猫腰上下都能看得着……”  
王凯笑得不行：“太可惜了，我怎么就没赶上呢！”他舔舔嘴唇，换了个叫法，“诶，师哥……靳师哥？给我说说戏啊？”  
靳东手插进他西裤的裤腰里，掐着屁股拧了一把，说：“咱俩的戏早就演完了，那以后的都不是戏。”


End file.
